royal_rebel_pediafandomcom-20200214-history
Wonderlandians
The '''Wonderlandians '''of Ever After High are the group of characters who come from Wonderland. Raven Queen's mother, the Evil Queen, caused chaos around the place, wanting to take over. However, Lizzie Hearts' mother, the Queen of Hearts, stood against this as the Evil Queen took over Briar Beauty's future fairytale and kingdom. There are some Wonderlandians still trapped in Wonderland but some Wonderland residents currently take refuge in the school and around Ever After as it was impossible to return to Wonderland until Raven removed the curse. Even though it is one of the visitable realms, it is was shut off from the school's portals and doorways. But fellow Wonderlandians are able to open the doorway to Wonderland Grove, the only part of Wonderland left to enter, by drawing a symbol of their future. Madeline Hatter has shown this by drawing a top hat on a tall bush. Residents Alistair Wonderland - He is the son of the main protagonist of the entire story. Bandersnatches - These Wonderlandian beasts are known for their unpleasant odor. Bill - Bill is a lizard who does all of the hard work for The White Rabbit and the denizens of his community. Bunny Blanc - Bunny is to lead Alistair to Wonderland. Carpenter - A lunch man at Wonderland High, his specialty is smash potatoes. Caterpillar - The Caterpillar works as a judge in the court of the Queen of Hearts, using meaningless logic to condemn the undisciplined students. Chase Redford - The son of the Red Queen and a red knight. He looks after the Wonderland High students that they attend the school. Cheshire Cat - The Cheshire Cat very likely got stuck in Wonderland when The Evil Queen invaded it. Courtly Jester - The daughter of the Joker Card and is the Principal of Wonderland High. Fish Footman - One of the Queen of Hearts' butler, he does everything to please his queen. Frog Footman - One of the Queen of Hearts' butler, he's lighter than most Wonderlandians. Kitty Cheshire - Kitty's future is to guide Alistair throughout Wonderland and to Madeline. Lizzie Hearts - As the future Queen of Wonderland, Lizzie was the most disappointed out of the Wonderlandians of what would become of her future kingdom. Madeline Hatter - Although she is best friends with the daughter of the Evil Queen, Madeline believes in Raven and is ready to take on her destiny. Mad Hatter - He lived in Wonderland with his daughter Maddie before The Evil Queen's take over and he now resides in Ever After, running the Wonderland Haberdashery and Tea Shoppe. Queen of Hearts - She resides in Wonderland and together with the White Queen, she is one of the two queens of Wonderland. Red Queen - The Red Queen is the Queen of the Red Chess pieces and the adoptive mother of Chase Redford. White Knight - The former protector of Wonderland. After the Evil Queen was captured, he helped many people escape. He was the last one through the gate and was trapped for ages. Now he finally can rest. White Queen - The actual White Queen of Wonderland has taken a position in the Ever After High staff department. White Rabbit - The White Rabbit is Bunny's father. He works at Wonderland High and at the court of the Queen of Hearts. Unicorn - A member of the Wonderland nobility, he's a friend of the Queen of Hearts. Unicorn's daughter - Daughter of the Unicorn who fights for the White King's crown, she's a student at Wonderland High. Walrus - A lunch man at Wonderland High, his specialty is vinegar-and-oyster surprise. All of these roles are unable to be filled due to the destruction that The Evil Queen has caused. The current residents are recovering from the damage. And also after the events of Way Too Wonderland, the roles are starting to the proper characters after the curse is broken. Gallery of Wonderlandians Lizzie cutting her cards - Lizzie Shuffles the Deck.png|Lizzie Hearts, Princess of Wonderland. Carolloo on Kitty's lap - The Cat Who Cried Wolf.png|Kitty Cheshire, daughter of the Cheshire Cat. Maddie_-_Once_Upon_A_Table.png|Madeline Hatter, daughter of The Mad Hatter Alistair - SUT.png|Alistair Wonderland, son of Alice. Bunny - SUT.png|Bunny Blanc, daughter of The White Rabbit. Courtly - WTW.png|Courtly Jester, The daughter of the Joker Card. WTW WDO - chase oh come on.jpg|Chase Redford, Knight of Wonderland. White_Queen_-_The_Beautiful_Truth.png|The White Queen, Co-ruler of Wonderland. Cheshire Cat.png|The Cheshire Cat. The Queen of Hearts - SU.png|Queen of Hearts, Co-ruler of Wonderland The Mad Hatter - SU.png|The Mad Hatter, owner of The Wonderland Haberdashery and Tea Shoppe. The White Rabbit - WTW.png|The White Rabbit of Wonderland. The Red Queen - WTW.png|Red Queen, Queen of the Red Chess pieces. Category:Pages of Additional Interest Category:Wonderlandian